


Tracejado

by yamsraptor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adorkable, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drawing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, artist and model au
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamsraptor/pseuds/yamsraptor
Summary: Christophe Giacometti trabalhava como modelo para aulas de desenho, e estava acostumado com sua rotina. O que ele não esperava era, um dia, ser cativado por um artista após ver um a maneira que ele o retratou depois de uma das aulas.Georgi Popovich gostava de desenhar e começou a frequentar aulas de desenho de modelo vivo para treinar anatomia e tentar manter a imaginação ativa, mas foi apenas depois de conhecer um certo modelo que ele passou a se sentir ainda mais inspirado.Assim como num desenho, suas linhas se cruzaram, e aos poucos formaram uma verdadeira obra de arte.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic está participando do DeLiPa XV, do tema tropes. Tropes são elementos narrativos - não necessariamente clichês - usados em histórias. No caso, foi sorteado uma trope para cada participante, e ela deve ser explorada na história de algum jeito. 
> 
> O DeLiPa é o Desafio da Panelinha da Limonada, que é um grupo de Facebook focado em escrita.
> 
> A trope que eu peguei foi Adorkable, que é quando um personagem tem características geralmente associadas a pessoas estranhas, desajeitadas ou nerds, mas que acaba sendo visto como fofo e atraente mesmo assim.
> 
> E quem seria mais adorkable que o menino Georgi?
> 
> Boa leitura!

Christophe Giacometti já estava acostumado a servir de modelo para aulas de desenho, e a fase de sentir vergonha por expor seu corpo para estranhos já tinha passado. Naquela tarde não era diferente - afinal de contas, aquele era seu trabalho.

Para ser sincero, ele estava um tanto entediado, mas não era como se a aula tivesse acabado. De qualquer forma, faltava pouco, e ele aguentaria esperar sem problema. Além disso, o ambiente não estava nem quente e nem frio demais ao ponto de incomodá-lo, e os estudantes pareciam concentrados com suas telas.

Christophe piscou, olhando rapidamente para os jovens que desenhavam e pintavam as telas. Não eram muitas pessoas, mas ao menos pareciam aplicadas - especialmente considerando o fato de que a grande maioria era jovem, devendo estar na faixa dos vinte anos.

Antes que ele desistisse, um espirro ecoou pela sala, chamando a atenção não apenas de Christophe como também de todos os presentes, que rapidamente desviaram o olhar para a fonte do barulho que interrompeu o silêncio, antes inabalável.

Quem havia espirrado foi um homem, e ele tinha coberto a boca e o nariz com o braço. Mesmo assim, aquilo não serviu para abafar muito o barulho, e quando ele abriu os olhos e percebeu os olhares dos outros voltados para ele, suas bochechas coraram um pouco.

Ele se desculpou em voz baixa, ainda que envergonhado. Não demorou muito para que algumas pessoas murmurassem “saúde” antes de retornarem para o que estavam fazendo com a mesma concentração de antes.

Christophe continuou a observá-lo, curioso para ver se ele espirraria de novo ou se voltaria ao trabalho. O homem, dono de cabelos negros curtos penteados com um topete na frente e olhos azuis escuros, percebeu que o modelo estava observando-o, e acabou por desviar o olhar, meio encabulado. Depois, respirou fundo, ajeitando a postura, e bastou um piscar de olhos para que ele voltasse a se concentrar na tela na sua frente.

Ele passou a língua entre os lábios, e segurou o lápis com mais firmeza na mão direita antes de voltar a levantar o braço para que pudesse desenhar. Por fim, ele deu uma mais uma olhada no modelo, e nesse momento Christophe não viu um rapaz envergonhado, mas sim um artista que estava se preparando para entrar em ação.

O homem voltou a desenhar, e o modelo encantou-se com a mudança em seu comportamento, desde a postura que ficou mais confiante ao batucar impaciente dos dedos da mão livre no lado da tela, como se estivesse raciocinando. O rapaz parava para olhá-lo de vez em quando, e Christophe conseguia sentir a intensidade de seu olhar, que estudava cada curva e músculo de seu corpo, buscando gravar em sua mente para então reproduzí-la da melhor maneira possível.

Se estivessem sozinhos, Christophe tentaria conversar com ele, por mais que também nutrisse um certo medo de acabar desconcentrando-o de novo. Mesmo que ele não pudesse ver o que o homem estava desenhando, a maneira que ele o fazia era sem dúvidas atraente.

Os minutos passaram mais rápido, e assim a aula acabou. Enquanto Christophe se espreguiçava para então voltar a se vestir, ele escutou uma rápida troca de palavras.

“Muito bem, Georgi! Parece que você se inspirou bastante hoje.” Curioso, o modelo olhou para onde a conversa estava acontecendo, e encontrou a professora - uma mulher baixa de cabelos castanhos presos num coque - falando de um jeito manso e gentil logo ao lado do homem que chamou sua atenção, que soltou uma exclamação um tanto sem jeito.

“Obrigado, professora.” De qualquer forma ele agradeceu, guardando seus materiais sem prestar muita atenção. Sua borracha caiu e ele se abaixou para pegá-la, e a mulher sorriu - pelo jeito, ele era mesmo um tanto desajeitado em situações daquele tipo.

“Continue assim. Eu gosto do seu estilo.” Ela afirmou quando Georgi se levantou, botando a mão em seu ombro. O estudante agradeceu novamente, mas Christophe não pode escutar direito o resto da conversa entre ele e a professora, já que começaram a falar mais baixo.

Quando ele terminou de se vestir novamente, Georgi tinha ido embora, mas o modelo não pode deixar de olhar para a tela que ele tinha usado para desenhar antes.

O que Christophe viu o deixou fascinado. Ao contrário dos outros estudantes, que simplesmente reproduziram o que estavam vendo, Georgi criou um novo cenário. Em seu desenho, Christophe não estava sentado no sofá, mas sim no meio de um rinque de patinação; uma de suas pernas estava levantada perfeitamente acima de sua cabeça, e seus braços estavam para trás, as mãos segurando a lâmina do patim. Ele reconhecia aquela posição - era uma espécie de spin -, mas não se achava flexível o bastante para reproduzí-la na vida real.

Mesmo assim, no desenho de Georgi, ele era capaz de fazer isso sem o menor esforço. Nele, seu rosto estava calmo e sereno, como se ele estivesse em sintonia com seja lá qual música estivesse patinando na imaginação do desenhista. Além disso, sua roupa era colada, cheia de detalhes - pequenas pedras adornavam vários lugares de seu figurino, além das penas que estavam coladas na parte do peito e pelos seus braços, dando-lhe a impressão que ele era um pássaro -, e era notável o quanto o homem teve que estudar anatomia para poder desenhar cada um de seus músculos no lugar certo e conseguir transmitir perfeitamente a ideia de flexibilidade sem que o desenho ficasse esquisito.

Se pudesse, ele pediria uma cópia para levar para casa. Não era sempre que Christophe se deparava com algo daquele tipo.

“Georgi se inspira muito com patinação artística, mas não é algo que ele sempre incorpora nos seus desenhos. Acho que ele viu algo de especial em você.” A professora comentou, dando um risinho logo em seguida. Christophe acabou por sorrir também, sem deixar de admirar a arte do outro homem.

Ele se perguntava o que tanto se passou na mente de Georgi para que ele decidisse desenhá-lo como um patinador, com aquela roupa, naquela pose. Estava curioso para saber a história que ele devia ter criado por trás do desenho, a lógica que usou para desenhar seu figurino, qual música tinha em mente para sua suposta apresentação.

“Imagino.” Ele falou, mais para si mesmo do que para a mulher. Christophe admirou a ilustração por mais um tempo, tentando gravá-la em sua mente da mesma maneira que a pessoa que o desenhou certamente guardou sua imagem para poder representá-la na tela, e então caminhou para fora da sala.

Aquele tal de Georgi parecia ser realmente interessante. Christophe esperava poder encontrá-lo novamente.

Duas semanas depois, as preces do modelo foram atendidas.

Christophe não falou naquele dia para a mulher, mas ele gostava de patinar no gelo. Não achava que viraria um atleta - ainda mais agora, considerando que já estava com seus vinte e cinco anos - mas ele gostava da atividade física e da possibilidade de poder patinar sozinho enquanto escutava música.

O rinque que ele frequentava costumava ficar praticamente vazio durante a semana, então ele aproveitava esses horários ao máximo quando tinha a oportunidade. Aquele dia era um deles, e Christophe não esperava sair de sua rotina, até que ele viu uma das pessoas que também estava patinando ali.

Georgi estava lá, o mesmo cabelo preto penteado num topete - Christophe se perguntava quanto spray fixador ele devia usar para manter tal feito aparentemente todos os dias -, os mesmos olhos azuis, que agora demonstravam calma, como se estivesse sonhando. Ele ainda desviava das outras pessoas e não batia nas paredes, então ao menos ainda tinha noção do que estava ao seu redor, mas ele parecia tão calmo e seus movimentos eram tão leves que era quase como se ele fosse começar a flutuar.

Apesar de uma parte dele achar que ele não devia incomodar o outro homem, a curiosidade falou mais alto; assim, Christophe patinou até onde ele estava, cutucando-lhe o ombro de leve.

Aquele mero ato fez com que Georgi praticamente pulasse no lugar, e ele se desequilibrou um pouco antes de parar no gelo - ao menos não caiu, apesar das pernas terem ficado um tanto bambas. Isso sim teria feito Christophe se sentir um tanto culpado, por mais que ele tivesse achado aquilo meio engraçado.

“Você…” Georgi não esperava ser interrompido no meio de sua patinação, e ele até mesmo pausou a música que estava ouvindo e tirou um dos fones de ouvido para poder se concentrar melhor no homem que tinha cutucado seu ombro. Não que isso fizesse muito sentido, mas foi instintivo.

Ele deu uma rápida olhada, e aos poucos foi percebendo que aquela figura lhe era familiar: os olhos verdes com cílios longos, a barbicha, o cabelo loiro meio ondulado mantido num undercut. A diferença era que, ali no rinque, ele estava usando mais camadas de roupas do que da última vez.

“Você é o modelo daquela outra vez! Eu lembro de você!” Era impossível não se lembrar agora, com ele tão próximo. Georgi tinha começado a frequentar as aulas de modelo de desenho vivo para exercitar a criatividade e também treinar anatomia, e enquanto a maior parte das aulas certamente estavam ajudando-o no segundo aspecto, não eram todos os modelos que realmente deixavam o homem inspirado.

Com esse, porém, foi diferente. Georgi não soube o que o atraiu imediatamente no modelo como artista, mas quanto mais ele olhava para o outro homem, mais ele se sentia tentado a desenhá-lo não na posição que ele estava - aquilo seria fácil demais, além de sem graça -, mas num momento que capturasse melhor toda a beleza de seu corpo, aliado ao mesmo tempo com a força de seus músculos.

A patinação artística foi a primeira coisa que surgiu na mente do desenhista, não apenas por ser um esporte que ele sempre admirou; era algo que exigia equilíbrio e graça, força e leveza, num contraste que sempre deixava-o sem ar só de pensar. Por isso, foi exatamente a escolha ideal para o que ele queria desenhar.

“E você foi quem espirrou no meio da aula e ficou todo envergonhado. Achei uma graça.” O modelo interrompeu sua linha de pensamento com aquela observação, e ele ainda por cima deu uma piscadinha no final apenas para deixá-lo sem jeito.

“Não acredito que você veio aqui pra me lembrar disso…” Georgi já tinha passado por situações mais constrangedoras que aquela, obviamente, mas isso não significava que ele gostava de ser lembrado como o aluno que atrapalhou a aula espirrando alto. Ele sabia que era um exagero pensar dessa forma, mas era como, muitas vezes, as pessoas se lembravam dele: como alguém meio sem jeito e desastrado. Ele tentava compensar isso com sua arte.

“Na verdade eu também vi o seu desenho, aquele em que eu estou patinando. Achei muito bonito.” Como que lendo sua mente, Christophe falou justamente o que ele gostaria de escutar. Georgi não imaginava que o outro homem tivesse visto todos os desenhos de todos os alunos, mas ele não pode evitar de sentir uma pontada de orgulho em seu peito.

Uma pessoa praticamente desconhecida tinha visto um desenho seu, e foi capaz de apreciar sua beleza. Não só isso, como ele estava sendo elogiado por ela.

“Sério? Obrigado! Eu já tentei desenhar mulheres como patinadoras artísticas, mas nunca desenhei homens, e assim, eu sei que o Biellmann spin é complicado e tudo, e que nem todo mundo consegue se manter nessa posição, mas eu acho tão bonito e… Ah, desculpe, o que eu queria dizer é que foi minha primeira vez desenhando um homem numa pose assim. Fico feliz que tenha gostado e não tenha achado esquisito.” Bastou apenas aquilo para que Georgi começasse a tagarelar, animado como se fosse uma criança - as palavras saíam ligeiras de sua boca, numa ansiedade e satisfação genuínas, até ele perceber o que estava fazendo.

Assim que o desenhista notou que estava começando a monologar, ele se desculpou. Seus olhos perderam um pouco do brilho, e ele passou a falar mais baixo. Suas mãos foram para a frente de seu peito, e seus dedos brincavam entre si, quando antes ele gesticulava animadamente tentando explicar toda a lógica por trás de seu desenho.

Christophe não queria vê-lo assim. Ele tinha gostado daquele Georgi alegre e animado, eufórico para falar sobre suas ideias.

“Não precisa se desculpar. Eu realmente gostei do desenho e é interessante te ouvir explicando.” Ele falou com um sorriso, e isso serviu para animar Georgi, que acabou por sorrir de volta antes de falar novamente.

“Oh, que bom! Tem quem ache chato, então eu tento me controlar quando começo a falar dessas coisas… Eu acabo me empolgando e falando demais.” Assim que terminou de falar, ele deu um risinho envergonhado. Georgi gostava demais de falar sobre arte, seus desenhos, e sua imaginação selvagem. No entanto, não era todo mundo que tinha paciência ou interesse para escutar sobre o que ele dizia ser seu senso artístico.

Por sorte, aquele homem parecia estar genuinamente interessado em escutá-lo monologando sobre tudo isso.

“Não acho que isso seja um problema. As pessoas é que são chatas por não te deixarem ficar feliz e falar do que gosta. Aliás, que tal irmos tomar um café depois daqui? Assim você pode falar mais à vontade.” Georgi não esperava ser convidado assim, mas para ser sincero, ele até que gostaria de ficar mais algum tempo conversando com o modelo. Ele era simpático, educado, e ainda por cima Georgi devia admitir que era bem atraente - e não apenas no sentido artístico.

Mas nem mesmo o artista teria a coragem de perguntar logo de cara se Christophe beijava rapazes.

“Eu adoraria, se não for muito incômodo pra você, senhor…” Georgi teve que pausar a fala, considerando que ele ainda não sabia o nome do modelo - que, felizmente, percebeu aquele fato.

“Christophe. Mas pode me chamar de Chris. E você é Georgi, certo?” Assim que ele escutou aquilo, Georgi assentiu, apenas para perceber que não tinha se apresentado para o outro homem também.

“Sim. Como descobriu?” Curioso, ele perguntou, e recebeu como resposta um risinho malandro da parte de Christophe antes dele falar novamente.

“Sua professora me contou.” Pelo jeito, não foi da maneira mais interessante do mundo - não que isso importasse tanto assim. A oferta do café ainda estava de pé, e quanto mais Georgi olhava para Christophe, menos ele queria recusá-la.

O modelo fez questão de levá-lo para um café pequeno que ficava a poucas quadras de distância do rinque de patinação. Georgi já conhecia o local, mas nunca tinha realmente entrado para provar nada lá, então aquela foi sua primeira vez como cliente.

A mesa para dois parecia pequena com eles sentados, com Christophe observando-o com encanto em seus olhos verdes enquanto ele, a princípio timidamente, falava sobre como tinha começado a pegar gosto pelo desenho, sobre qual era seu curso na faculdade, como a patinação artística acabou virando algo importante na sua vida.

Christophe não pode deixar de notar como Georgi parecia ficar cada vez mais energético com o passar do tempo. Suas mãos se moviam mais, suas risadas ficavam mais gostosas de se ouvir. Eventualmente, ele mostrou seu caderno de desenho para o modelo, deixando-o folheá-lo.

As páginas tinham manchas de tinta, rascunhos inacabados, linhas que contavam histórias de dias e noites onde a inspiração chegava para Georgi como um raio que eletrizava seu corpo, que deixava-o inquieto, que não o permitia sossegar até que ele colocasse todas as suas ideias para fora numa explosão de sentimentos. Georgi apontava para seus desenhos preferidos, traçava as linhas gentilmente com as pontas dos dedos, com medo de borrar o papel. Explicava suas ideias, reclamava de como era difícil achar fotos para referência em algumas poses, relatou a vez que uma farpa de um de seus lápis entrou debaixo de sua unha e ele teve que parar o que estava fazendo para tirá-la - e sobre como a dor o deixou irritado, porque ele queria continuar desenhando mas aquilo aconteceu justamente na sua mão direita.

Georgi era, acima de tudo, divertido e espontâneo. Christophe se viu atraído pelas suas histórias, pelos seus desenhos - especialmente os de patinadores, que tinham nomes de todos os lugares do mundo e usavam roupas inspiradas em mais músicas que ele imaginava existir -, pela paixão em seu olhar e na sua voz.

Não era todo mundo que falava de uma maneira tão bonita sobre uma coisa que gostava de fazer.

Antes que percebessem, os dois estavam com as pernas entrelaçadas debaixo da mesa, cheios de sorrisos e com os respectivos corações batendo mais rápido.

Eles acabaram combinando de se encontrar novamente na semana seguinte, e o que era pra ser apenas uma conversa amigável após uma sessão de patinação acabou virando uma série de encontros em locais públicos: no cinema, no parque, no shopping.

Assim como Christophe aprendeu sobre Georgi, o contrário também aconteceu: ele descobriu, por exemplo, que Christophe era suíço e sabia falar francês, que ele já praticou balé quando era mais jovem, que gostava de experimentar combinações de drinques e bebidas quando ia para festas. Além disso, ele não pode deixar de se sentir atraído pelo seu jeito de falar, pelo seu sotaque, e principalmente pela sua paciência.

Não era todo mundo que gostava de deixá-lo falando por minutos a fio sobre o que ele gostava. Christophe Giacometti, no entanto, gostava e deixava que ele fizesse isso, independente do assunto ou de seu conhecimento sobre ele - quando ele não sabia de algo, inclusive, pedia para que Georgi explicasse, e ele escutava com atenção e com gosto, olhando para ele com um ar sonhador.

Christophe amava a maneira que Georgi falava sobre tudo. Ele podia literalmente palestrar sobre filhotinhos de animais ou sobre assar bolos, e ainda seria amável do seu próprio jeito. Georgi tinha uma imaginação fértil, gostava de pensar em histórias e de conversar sobre elas. Christophe, por outro lado, amava se sentir envolvido em suas narrativas, seja lá sobre o que fossem.

Os dois continuaram nos encontros mais algumas vezes, trocando não apenas palavras como também olhares furtivos, toques suaves de mão, algumas frases levemente mais provocativas e até mesmo piadas de duplo sentido - geralmente iniciadas por Christophe. Mesmo assim, nada realmente chegava a acontecer entre eles, tanto por falta de oportunidade como por insegurança - como se, de repente, tivessem voltado a ser adolescentes tímidos e inexperientes. Aos poucos, os dois começavam a ficar cada vez mais impacientes com aquele jogo de flertes e provocações que não parecia avançar, tanto que a tensão chegava a ser praticamente palpável.

Isso chegou ao ponto em que, durante uma tarde em que eles estavam no mesmo café onde tiveram o primeiro encontro, o artista decidiu que caberia a ele oferecer o cenário ideal para que avançassem com o relacionamento. Debaixo da mesa, Georgi deixou sua perna se entrelaçar com a de Christophe, e ele ousou se aproximar do suíço, ficando com o rosto a centímetros de distância do dele.

“Se você quiser, a próxima vez pode ser na minha casa. Eu te passo o endereço. Podemos ver um filme ou algo do tipo… Só me diga se você tem alergia a gatos.” Então Georgi era do tipo que gostava de gatos. Bom saber - Christophe compartilhava da mesma opinião.

Naquele momento, o modelo não sabia o que exatamente Georgi estava oferecendo; se era apenas uma tarde no sofá assistindo filmes ou se era, na verdade, um convite com segundas intenções escondidas. Aquilo era um tanto frustrante, mas fascinante do seu jeito.

“Não sou alérgico. E, bem, eu adoraria.” Ele não se viu fazendo algo além de aceitar, e Georgi sorriu apesar do rubor que tomou conta de suas bochechas depois daquele ato.

Foi apenas depois de chegar em casa que Georgi percebeu que tinha literalmente convidando Christophe para visitá-lo depois de um bom tempo. Não que aquela fosse a primeira vez que ele se envolvia com alguém - ele não era tão inexperiente assim -, mas ele se perguntava se Christophe realmente viria ou o deixaria esperando. Provavelmente ele viria, ainda mais considerando o clima que estava mais do que claro entre os dois.

E se tinha um clima entre os dois e eles ficariam sozinhos em casa, Georgi imaginava tudo que podia ser capaz de acontecer - o que era, ao mesmo tempo, muito interessante e também um tanto embaraçoso, por mais que ele soubesse que fosse natural e até mesmo esperado. Por mais que fossem adultos e não adolescentes, aquilo não significava que eles não tivessem seus desejos, ainda mais depois de todos aqueles encontros.

De qualquer forma, ele não podia - e nem queria, principalmente -, desfazer o convite.

A única que precisava fazer era uma faxina em seu apartamento antes do sábado. Isso e fazer algumas compras com comida e talvez outras coisas - era melhor estar preparado para todas as possibilidades, mesmo que nada acontecesse no final.

A semana passou rápido, e o sábado chegou. Georgi ficou mais tempo do que o normal escolhendo o que devia vestir para receber o modelo, como se por acaso não recebesse seus amigos de vez em quando. Por um momento ele pensou em pentear o cabelo do jeito de sempre, mas decidiu que era melhor deixar solto, com a franja caída ao invés do típico topete. Ele ficava parecendo um pouco mais jovem daquele jeito, mas era como ele usava o cabelo quando ficava em casa. Sua desculpa - que no final era verdade - era que Christophe era um potencial namorado.

Pouco depois do almoço, Georgi atendeu a campainha, deparando-se com Christophe Giacometti em roupas casuais e até mesmo com seus óculos redondo de leitura, coisa que nem sempre usava.

“Eu esqueci dos óculos no outro dia, não precisa ficar tão chocado.” Georgi não percebeu que parecia ter ficado realmente surpreso com aquilo, e ele deu dois passos para o lado, permitindo que o outro homem entrasse em seu apartamento.

Christophe olhou ao redor rapidamente. Pelo jeito, Georgi morava sozinho, pois o lugar era pequeno - mas ainda assim aconchegante. As paredes precisavam de um retoque na pintura, mas isso podia ficar para um outro dia, sem falar que isso daria trabalho considerando a quantidade de quadros e fotos que o homem tinha pendurados na parede; a considerar o estilo de alguns dos quadros, não foi ele quem pintou. Fora isso, os móveis eram em sua maioria de madeira escura, e o sofá era pequeno, de dois lugares, com almofadas gastas.

Ainda assim, parecia ser um lugar tranquilo e confortável de se viver, ainda mais na companhia de um artista.

“Desculpe! É que eu não imaginava que você fosse usar hoje…” Georgi imediatamente se desculpou, para então ser interrompido não por Christophe, mas sim por um miado.

Do corredor, uma gata apareceu, a princípio com pequenos passos tímidos, mas logo ela se aproximou do seu dono. Ela tinha olhos verdes e seu pelo era cinza escuro, um tanto azulado, e assim que Georgi percebeu que ela estava passando a cabeça em sua perna num sinal de que queria atenção, o homem a pegou e a colocou em seus braços.

Nesse momento, Christophe percebeu duas coisas: que a gata era bem alimentada e que Georgi estava usando uma regata, que consequentemente deixava seus braços à mostra. Braços esses que o suíço devia admitir que adoraria ter ao redor de sua cintura enquanto eles estiverem se beijando mais tarde, no mínimo.

“O que você quer, minha princesa? Veio dar oi pra visita? Esse é Chris, um novo amigo do papai! Diz oi pro Chris, Zarya!” Assim que ele terminou de falar, Zarya olhou para Christophe, como que analisando-o com os olhos verdes, grandes e curiosos, antes de soltar um outro miado baixinho que seria capaz de derreter o coração de qualquer amante de gatos - incluindo os dos dois presentes.

Georgi riu como uma criança e deixou que seu nariz tocasse no da gata. Christophe apenas assistia enquanto eles literalmente trocavam um beijo de esquimó, com Zarya claramente confortável nos braços fortes de seu dono, que deu alguns passos para se aproximar dele logo em seguida.

“Eu a adotei quando ela ainda era filhote e ela ama me seguir quanto eu tô em casa. Ela não é adorável? Pode apertar as patinhas, são super macias!” Georgi pegou uma das pernas da gata e a ofereceu para Christophe, e ele gentilmente apertou as almofadas da pata - que eram realmente macias, Georgi não estava mentindo.

Zarya miou, agora mais satisfeita, e Christophe olhou para ela e para Georgi, que sorria enquanto fazia carinho no animal. Mesmo assim, tudo que Christophe foi capaz de notar era que o lábio superior do homem fazia uma curva perfeita exatamente no meio que o deixava parecendo um gato também e aquela era a coisa mais adorável - e beijável - do mundo. Na verdade, tudo em Georgi era adorável.

“Ela ama atenção. Minha filha é mimada mesmo.” Christophe esperava ser tão ou mais mimado que aquela gata quando o relacionamento deles avançasse. Isso e poder dar muitos beijos naquela boca de gato do outro homem. Ele faria muitas coisas para poder ficar agarrado daquele jeito com Georgi.

Isso tudo sem falar da tentação de ser segurado pelos seus braços deliciosamente musculosos e que não combinavam com seu comportamento típico de artista doce e fofo, claro.

Eles acabaram no sofá, sentados um do lado do outro. O espaço não era muito, e as almofadas apenas pareciam estar lá para deixá-los ainda mais próximos - era impossível ignorar o contato constante das pernas, o roçar dos braços de Georgi no corpo de Christophe, ou o fato de que a cada minuto que se passava, menos atenção eles prestavam no filme que decidiram assistir e mais eles trocavam olhares.

Eventualmente, Georgi acabou pausando o filme.

“Não está gostando, Chris? Quer trocar por outro?” Ele perguntou, se virando para poder olhar para Christophe. A proximidade de seus corpos apenas fez com que tudo ficasse um pouco mais embaraçoso para o modelo, que não queria passar a impressão que não estava gostando do filme - ele só estava distraído.

“Não é isso… É só que…” Era difícil falar com Georgi tão perto dele; bastava ele mover apenas um pouco a mão para que ela ficasse na coxa do outro homem, e ele podia observar perfeitamente todo o seu rosto, desde a curva de suas sobrancelhas até o formato de sua boca.

“Sim?” Georgi acabou se aproximando mais, com a mão tocando na coxa do outro homem. Apesar de estar vestido, Christophe foi praticamente capaz de sentir a tensão contida nela, além do desejo claramente presente em seu olhar.

“É difícil assistir com você bem aqui do lado…” Christophe se deixou comentar antes de decidir por acabar com aquela distância ínfima entre eles. Ele inclinou a cabeça, e finalmente conseguiu ter a coragem de iniciar um beijo com Georgi, que retribuiu o ato enquanto a mão, que antes estava na coxa, foi para a sua cintura.

Pouco tempo depois, eles se afastaram, e o desenhista sorriu apesar do leve rubor em seu rosto.

“Hmn… Será que isso foi digno de um filme?” Ele perguntou, fazendo com que Christophe desse um risinho. Para ele, não importava muito se o momento foi dramático ou impactante, mas sim que ele finalmente tinha beijado o outro homem - e agora que tinha feito isso, ele só conseguia pensar em como queria repetir.

“Não sei, mas eu estava com vontade de te beijar faz tempo.” Assim que ele terminou de falar, Georgi riu com gosto, e ele não precisou falar nada para que Christophe soubesse que ele pensava o mesmo.

Christophe foi para o colo de Georgi, e logo eles voltaram a se beijar. Agora que estavam em uma posição mais confortável, Georgi passou a segurar o outro homem pela cintura enquanto aprofundava o contato, abrindo um pouco a boca e deixando que sua língua tocasse a de Christophe.

Aos poucos, o que começou como algo um tanto lento e tímido passou a se transformar numa troca de carícias mais intensa, especialmente com Christophe se mexendo no colo do desenhista, algo impossível de ser deixado de lado. Georgi o puxou para ainda mais perto, querendo um contato maior, e Christophe correspondeu passando as mãos pelas laterais de seu corpo.

Os dois permaneceram naquilo por mais algum tempo, até perceberem que apenas alguns amassos não seriam o bastante para acalmá-los.

“Já que demoramos pra começar com isso, que tal a gente ir pro meu quarto compensar o tempo perdido?” Georgi sugeriu assim que ele se afastou um pouco, deixando que sua mão apertasse o traseiro do outro homem por cima da calça.

“É uma ótima ideia.” Christophe respondeu com um sorriso, e logo se levantou junto com Georgi, que rapidamente o guiou para seu quarto. Assim que entraram, ele fechou a porta e puxou Christophe para perto novamente, voltando a beijá-lo como se tivesse ficado anos sem fazer isso quando na verdade foi no máximo poucos minutos.

A princípio, seu interesse por Christophe era meramente artístico, mas com o passar do tempo, Georgi foi percebendo que gostava dele como algo além disso. Era fato que ele sempre achou o modelo atraente, mas os sentimentos que ele nutria iam além de um simples desejo. Apesar disso, era inegável o quanto ele estava feliz por finalmente ter a chance de realizar a fantasia que tanto o distraía várias vezes naqueles últimos dias.

Enquanto eles se beijavam, Georgi deixava as suas mãos explorarem o corpo do modelo. Não seria a primeira vez que o veria sem roupas, considerando o trabalho dele, mas essa vez seria certamente mais íntima. Durante a aula, Georgi desenhava com a sua imaginação, moldando o corpo de Christophe ao seu prazer na tela. Ali, porém, ele podia sentí-lo, traçá-lo com seus dedos, apalpar cada músculo e beijar cada centímetro de sua pele.

Na ânsia por mais, despiram-se um ao outro na pressa, deixando os óculos de Christophe de lado e as roupas de ambos num amontoado no chão antes de seguirem para a cama. Depois de semanas de antecipação e desejo contido, eles não aguentavam mais esperar: precisavam sentir o contato direto das suas peles, deixar que o suor se misturasse, trocar carícias que iam além de gestos doces e amigáveis.

Christophe se arrepiou quando Georgi passou seus braços ao redor do seu corpo, e sorriu ao ser deitado na cama, ficando com o parceiro em cima dele. Ele experimentou dar beijos pelo rosto e pescoço do desenhista, que riu um pouco - aparentemente sua barbicha fazia cócegas na pele sensível -, para então murmurar seu nome baixinho, aprovando aquele contato.

O modelo deixou a mão descer pelo peito de Georgi. Por um instante, parou para passar o polegar ao redor de um dos mamilos, e então seguiu para baixo. Seus dedos passaram de leve por cima da trilha de pelos abaixo do umbigo, até chegar entre as pernas. Georgi suspirou quando ele passou os dedos pela extensão de seu membro, para então envolvê-lo e começar a masturbá-lo.

“Como você gosta?” Ele perguntou para então mordiscar a orelha do artista, que se arrepiou por completo e mexeu o quadril antes de responder.

“Devagar… Com o polegar na ponta.” Christophe tentou imaginar como devia ser assistir Georgi se tocando daquela forma sozinho. Onde será que ele costumava fazer isso? Na cama, debaixo do chuveiro, na frente do computador? Será que preferia fechar os olhos e se deixar levar pela imaginação, ou gostava de estímulos visuais? Gemia baixo, ou precisava morder o lábio ou o travesseiro para não fazer barulho demais?

“Assim?” Ele perguntou logo depois de mudar a maneira que estava tocando-o, fazendo como ele tinha dito que gostava: devagar, com o polegar na glande, pressionando e circulando, espalhando o pré-gozo que já estava começando a sair.

“Isso…” Georgi murmurou, gemendo baixo logo em seguida. Ele fechou os olhos, aproveitando das carícias de Christophe, para então passar a lamber e mordiscar-lhe o pescoço. Chupou a pele ao descer mais um pouco, chegando perto do ombro, e ficou feliz ao ver que ela ficou um pouco marcada depois.

Suas mãos não estavam paradas, e ele as passava pelo corpo do parceiro. Georgi se deleitava com cada toque, com a maneira que seus dedos traçavam cada músculo, da sensação de sentir cada pequeno movimento seu em resposta aos seus estímulos, de escutar sua respiração descompassada.

Se estivesse com mais paciência, Georgi poderia ficar naquilo por mais um bom tempo. Porém, ele queria ir além - e tinha certeza que Christophe devia estar pensando o mesmo.

“Ei, Chris… Me ajuda aqui.” Ele disse, sentando-se no colo do outro. Christophe, ao notar a movimentação do outro, parou com o que estava fazendo, deixando-o revirar rapidamente a mesa de cabeceira, de onde Georgi tirou o lubrificante e um preservativo. Pelo jeito, ele já tinha deixado tudo pronto para o caso deles avançarem - e fez muito bem em pensar dessa maneira.

Assim que terminou de fazer isso, o artista entregou o lubrificante para ele e se virou, ficando de costas. Logo Christophe entendeu o que ele estava insinuando, ainda mais quando ele se deitou por cima de seu corpo, dando ao modelo uma visão bastante privilegiada de seu traseiro e também das partes mais íntimas do seu corpo, sem um pingo de pudor.

“Como você quer?” O modelo questionou enquanto passava as mãos pela parte interna das coxas do homem, que remexeu-se em aprovação antes de olhar para trás, sorrindo para o parceiro.

“Com os dedos. Não se preocupe, eu já me preparei antes de você chegar.” Assim que ele terminou de responder, Georgi deixou de olhar por cima do ombro, pois o jeito que Christophe o encarou de volta - além da maneira que ele passou a língua por cima dos lábios - indicava que ele já sabia o que fazer, além de como iria continuar com aquela sugestão.

“Você é bem criativo, hein?” Christophe comentou com um risinho enquanto abria o lubrificante, para espalhar o seu conteúdo nos dedos e ao redor da entrada de Georgi. Assim que ele colocou um dos dígitos e pressionou um pouco, seus músculos se contraíram, mas logo o desenhista relaxou, deixando-o penetrá-lo.

“Eu sou um artista… Isso é só um pedaço da minha criatividade…” Ele retrucou com um gemido, para então abrir o preservativo. Georgi sentiu as bochechas queimarem um pouco com aquela provocação, e ele ficou um tanto aliviado com o fato de que Christophe não estava em posição para vê-lo assim.

“É mesmo? Pois agora quero saber até onde ela vai.” Christophe estava começando a mover o dedo em seu interior, mas isso não seria o bastante para desconcentrá-lo totalmente. Nem isso e nem aquela pequena provocação que ele recebeu em retorno. Apenas Georgi sabia até onde a sua imaginação era capaz de chegar em seus momentos de solidão, e ele esperava que Christophe tivesse uma mente aberta para experimentar mais de suas fantasias no futuro.

“Vamos precisar de mais umas rodadas pra você descobrir tudo.” Assim que ele terminou de falar, o desenhista colocou o preservativo em Christophe, e então passou a masturbá-lo. Sua mão livre passou a acariciar os testículos, com cuidado - quando ele escutou um gemido mais alto em resposta, soube que ele estava gostando.

Georgi beijou, lambeu e mordiscou, sem vergonha, praticamente toda a virilha e baixo ventre do parceiro. Ele gostava de deixar o parceiro marcado, ainda mais em lugares mais íntimos. Queria que Christophe se olhasse no espelho nos próximos dias quando fosse tomar banho e se lembrasse dele, daquele encontro, dos beijos e carícias que trocaram em seu quarto.

Queria que Christophe corasse e sorrisse ao se lembrar do sexo com ele, que ansiasse para encontrá-lo de novo, que sentisse vontade de tê-lo em seus braços por mais e mais vezes. E, principalmente, que se sentisse amado e desejado.

Como que tendo a mesma ideia, Christophe mordiscou uma de suas nádegas, e Georgi soltou um grunhido de surpresa. Ele estava acostumado a tê-las apalpadas, a receber algumas palmadas, mas ser mordido ali era novidade - uma que ele definitivamente tinha gostado e não se importaria se o parceiro repetisse.

“Não é só você que é criativo, senhor artista!” Christophe comentou com uma gargalhada, e Georgi acabou parando com o que estava fazendo para rir também. Aquilo não atrapalhou o momento, no entanto, pois logo o modelo aproveitou para introduzir mais um dígito em seu interior e o artista acabou gemendo de prazer, apesar do ligeiro incômodo.

Georgi voltou com o que estava fazendo, dando também alguns beijos e lambidas ocasionais na extensão do membro do parceiro, apenas para provocá-lo e sentí-lo estremecendo debaixo de seu corpo. Ele se perguntava se Christophe imaginava-o de joelhos, colocando-o na boca, indo até o fundo de sua garganta - tão fundo que seu nariz ficaria pressionado contra seu ventre, que ele passaria a língua e só seria capaz de sentir a pele sensível. Tão fundo que o deixaria de pernas bambas quando ele gozasse.

Nesse momento, todavia, ele tinha outros planos - e o modelo também, que não demorou muito para colocar o terceiro dedo, devidamente lubrificado junto com os outros dois, dentro dele. Logo em seguida, ele mordiscou a sua outra nádega, para distraí-lo e ajudá-lo a relaxar de novo, ao mesmo tempo que masturbava-o por entre as pernas. A posição não ajudava muito, mas o artista não pode deixar de chamar o nome do parceiro em meio ao prazer, e ele teve que se segurar para não gozar quando a combinação de carícias ficou muito intensa.

“Já tá bom, Chris… Tira os dedos.” Ele falou um pouco depois, assim que sentiu que os dedos já entravam e saíam com facilidade, o que já indicava que ele estava pronto para continuar.

Christophe retirou os dígitos de seu interior, e Georgi virou-se, ficando de frente para ele. O artista sorriu maroto, passando a mão pela franja comprida que já estava meio grudada em sua testa, apenas para tirar algumas das mechas da frente de seus olhos. Depois disso, ele passou lubrificante no membro de Christophe, para então segurá-lo pela base, deixando-o encostar em sua entrada, mas sem penetrá-lo de fato.

“Aproveite o show.” Ele falou, rindo meio travesso - seus olhos azuis fixos nos verdes de Christophe, que nada mais fez além de sorrir de volta para o desenhista -, e então ele se deixou ser penetrado lentamente, ao mesmo tempo em que se masturbava.

Georgi gemeu satisfeito durante o ato, aproveitando para sentir cada centímetro do outro homem entrando nele. Aquilo era algo em que ele pensou bastante durante os últimos dias - e foi uma figura constante em suas fantasias debaixo do chuveiro. Felizmente, a preparação anterior e todo o lubrificante utilizado serviram para facilitar o momento, e logo ele estava começando a se mexer no colo do outro, dando pequenos suspiros de prazer.

Christophe apenas conseguia admirar o homem em cima dele. Georgi, naquele momento, estava lindo: a franja comprida grudada na testa, as coxas grossas pressionando as laterais de seu corpo. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção era seu rosto. Seus olhos escuros brilhavam, suas bochechas e nariz estavam corados, e ele variava entre sorrir e morder o lábio inferior, tentando não fazer muito barulho para não incomodar os vizinhos.

Georgi estava claramente gostando daquilo, e ele claramente sabia como se mexer - subia e descia, rebolava, algumas vezes contraia os músculos apenas para escutar um gemido ou dois de surpresa da parte de Christophe. Parecia ter experiência naquela posição, e pelo jeito parecia amar tomar o controle do sexo daquela maneira.

Ele não falava muita coisa além de seu nome e alguns palavrões ocasionais - alguns eram em russo, sua primeira língua, e por mais que Christophe não entendesse o que significavam, ele achava isso ridiculamente erótico -, mas era claro que ele parecia, algumas vezes, olhar para ele como que perguntando-o se ele estava gostando.

Para isso, Christophe apenas gemia e arfava em resposta, aproveitando para soltar pequenos elogios em francês - e assim como o modelo não entendia nada de russo, Georgi não sabia nada da primeira língua do parceiro, mas amava como as palavras soavam vindas de sua garganta, ainda mais com a típica rouquidão de prazer.

Sem querer apenas assistir sem fazer nada, Christophe ousou mover o quadril para cima em um determinado momento, o que pegou Georgi de surpresa. Ele soltou uma exclamação e buscou apoiar-se no parceiro, e este apenas sorriu antes de repetir o movimento, aproveitando para também passar a masturbá-lo, já que ele tinha deixado de fazer isso.

Mesmo assim, Georgi não deixou de se mexer em seu colo, praticamente implorando com o olhar para que ele não ousasse parar - não agora, não naquele momento quando ele estava tão perto de gozar - e depois de todos aqueles estímulos, ele perdeu o controle e se deixou levar pelo orgasmo que tomou conta de seu corpo. Apenas nesse momento ele se permitiu gemer mais alto, mais satisfeito, e Christophe não se importou em ficar com a mão e nem com a barriga meladas com seu gozo, assim como também amou sentí-lo tremendo e se agarrando com ele com seus braços musculosos.

Christophe não foi capaz de saber o que o levou ao limite, mas não demorou muito para que ele gozasse também. Após isso, Georgi se permitiu deitar por cima dele, deixando sua respiração e as batidas de seu coração voltarem ao normal, e então ele saiu de cima do parceiro para deitar-se ao seu lado.

“Passa a noite aqui… Eu posso te emprestar umas roupas.” Georgi falou, cansado, mas bastante contente, e Christophe se viu incapaz de dizer não para alguém tão absolutamente adorável quanto o artista.

Na manhã seguinte, Christophe acordou e viu que estava sozinho. Por um momento ele imaginou que Georgi apenas saiu da cama para ir ao banheiro - estava bem cedo, e era manhã de domingo -, mas então ele olhou ao redor e viu que o homem estava sentado na frente da escrivaninha, e o som de papel sendo riscado rapidamente se fez reconhecível.

“Georgi? O que você está desenhando?” Georgi quase pulou da cadeira quando escutou a voz meio grogue de sono de Christophe, pois não esperava que o outro fosse acordar tão cedo. Ele se virou na cadeira, e apesar do escuro, ficou feliz ao ver o outro homem deitado na sua cama - na verdade, ele mesmo ficou um tanto relutante para sair dela minutos atrás, quando acordou sozinho.

“Ah, bom dia! Eu fiquei inspirado quando acordei agora há pouco e… Bem, você pode esperar mais alguns minutos? Estou quase acabando aqui.” Instintivamente, o artista cobriu o que estava desenhando com os braços, como se por acaso Christophe fosse capaz de ver o que estava no papel mesmo estando deitado na cama.

“Tudo bem.” Christophe bocejou, e então deu de ombros. Ele já devia imaginar que se envolver com um artista acabaria fazendo-o presenciar momentos como aquele, de inspirações repentinas que o faziam acordar em horários estranhos, como se a arte fosse, literalmente, o combustível que precisava para ficar vivo.

No caso de Georgi, aquilo era verdade.

Ele esperou mais um pouco, em silêncio. Não queria tirar a concentração do outro homem, que mexia as pernas inquieto debaixo da cadeira. Christophe quase perguntou se ele não estava precisando ir ao banheiro, mas logo percebeu que aquele não era o caso.

Georgi queria terminar aquilo logo porque sentia uma necessidade extrema de mostrar o seu trabalho para Christophe. Seja lá o que estivesse desenhando, era algo muito importante. O riscar no papel era constante, e algumas vezes era pausado para que Georgi pegasse a borracha, já um tanto gasta, que estava ao seu lado.

Enquanto esperava, o modelo notou que não seria assim tão ruim dividir um futuro com alguém tão naturalmente espontâneo e vivo como aquele homem, que ignorava regras e convenções bobas simplesmente para poder se expressar.

“Pronto!” Georgi exclamou entusiasmado, e levantou-se praticamente num salto. Pegou a folha de papel, mas optou por escondê-la atrás dele enquanto caminhava para a cama. Christophe, mais curioso do que nunca apesar do sono, resolveu se sentar, e assim que ele o fez, Georgi entregou-lhe a folha e deixou que ele desse uma boa olhada no que tinha desenhado.

No centro da folha, ele e Georgi estavam patinando juntos. Seus figurinos eram definitivamente mais chamativos do que qualquer coisa que já tinham usado na vida, mas não deixavam de ser bonitos e brilhantes, até mesmo com níveis diferentes de transparência em certas partes, indicando o uso de tecidos diferentes.

Eles não estavam saltando ou realizando spins - como no primeiro desenho que Christophe viu, semanas atrás -, mas patinavam de frente um para o outro. Uma das pernas de cada um deles estava levantada na mesma altura, em sincronia perfeita, da mesma maneira que se apoiavam nos braços um do outro, encarando-se enquanto sorriam.

Por mais que fosse apenas um desenho, Christophe conseguia sentir a delicadeza da atmosfera, o cuidado em cada linha e, principalmente, o amor contido na ilustração, especialmente nos olhares que os dois trocavam.

“Georgi, isso… É lindo.” Ele não sabia o que falar além disso, por mais que tivesse vontade de elogiar todos os mínimos detalhes, desde as lâminas dos patins até o jeito que o vento parecia afetar o cabelo de cada um deles.

“Fico feliz que gostou. É um presente pra você.” Georgi falou enquanto se sentava na cama, e os cantos de sua boca estavam curvados para cima num sorriso absolutamente sincero. Na verdade, Christophe suspeitava que ele estava tão feliz que seria capaz de gritar, mas estava se segurando pelo bem dos vizinhos por causa do horário.

“Sério? Minha nossa, você é… Você é adorável, Georgi. Eu amei. Só não sei como agradecer.” Christophe sentiu o seu rosto aquecer enquanto ele ruborizava, simplesmente porque era verdade. Ele não esperava receber um presente tão belo apenas por passar a noite fora na casa de Georgi, por mais que soubesse que ele fosse um artista - e pessoas como ele eram atingidas por inspiração nas horas e momentos mais aleatórios possíveis.

“Você ficando comigo já é um agradecimento. Mas admito que uns beijos cairiam bem…” Mesmo Georgi não parecia saber como lidar direito com essa situação, até porque não foi como se ele tivesse simplesmente planejado acordar mais cedo que o normal e desenhar algo para dar de presente para Christophe. Mesmo assim, era a melhor maneira que tinha para se expressar, ainda mais depois de tudo que aconteceu na noite passada.

O sexo foi maravilhoso, mas existiam coisas que, na visão de Georgi, apenas a arte era capaz de expressar.

“Só uns beijos?” Christophe brincou, chegando perto para poder dar um beijo numa das bochechas do artista, que se encolheu um pouco, meio tímido, e sorriu logo em seguida.

“Eu não disse onde.” A provocação foi seguida por uma piscadinha marota por parte do artista, e Christophe acabou se vendo preso - mais uma vez - no jeito divertido do outro homem, que agora ria como uma criança por causa do que ele mesmo tinha dito.

Christophe se deixou levar pela risada doce, gargalhando junto com ele, até que Georgi pegou na sua mão e se levantou.

“Vem, Chris, vamos tomar banho…” O jeito que ele falou aquilo, com um ar completamente pidão em seus olhos azuis, fez com que Christophe decidisse ignorar pelo fato de que ainda estava um tanto sonolento e se levantasse para seguir junto com Georgi até o chuveiro. Caso recusasse, sabia que se sentiria péssimo depois, especialmente por não aproveitar a oportunidade para agradecer pelo presente com os tais beijos que o artista mencionou - estes em locais livres para a interpretação do modelo, coisa que ele aproveitou.

Após tomarem café juntos, Christophe estava pronto para voltar para casa, com as roupas que pegou emprestado. Por sorte, a diferença de altura entre eles não era tanta ao ponto de deixar as roupas de Georgi muito apertadas, considerando que ele era um pouco mais baixo que o modelo.

“Então somos oficialmente um casal agora?” O artista perguntou, meio relutante, quando estava no meio do caminho para abrir a porta da frente. Para ser sincero, ele não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca - a presença de Christophe fazia muito bem, deixava o ambiente mais leve. Por mais que ele soubesse que não ficaria sozinho, já que tinha Zarya, Georgi sabia que tinha coisas que apenas Christophe era capaz de fazê-lo sentir.

Ao perceber o tom de sua voz, o modelo caminhou até ele, e passou os dedos da mão em seu rosto num pequeno gesto de carinho.

“Claro que sim. A não ser que você prefira algo mais casual…” Antes que terminasse de falar, no entanto, Georgi o abraçou, apertando-o com seus braços bem trabalhados. Aquilo fez com que ele se calasse, além de retribuir o gesto, deixando que suas mãos agora fizesse carinho nas costas do russo.

“Nada disso. Eu quero você comigo, Chris.” Georgi afirmou, para então beijá-lo. Christophe continuou abraçado com ele, mas fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pela carícia - agora inocente, sem desejo ou malícia por trás, sendo movida apenas pela vontade pura que o artista tinha de estar junto com ele e demonstrar o quanto ele era querido em seu coração.

Quando eles se separaram, Christophe devia admitir que seus batimentos cardíacos tinham mesmo ficado mais fortes em seu peito.

“Você é a maior inspiração que eu já tive.” Christophe não conseguiu achar uma resposta digna para aquela frase, dita com uma certeza e paixão que apenas um artista genuinamente apaixonado seria capaz de falar.

De qualquer forma, ele não precisava responder, pois nos olhos escuros de Georgi, o modelo já era capaz de enxergar o verdadeiro universo de ideias que se formavam apenas por causa de uma troca de olhares. A ansiedade para criar estava lá, assim como a força que fazia seu corpo ficar energizado por completo, sem a necessidade de descansar ou de tomar uma boa dose de café.

No entanto, não era apenas Georgi que se inspirava com Christophe, pois o contrário também era verdade. Entre tantos desenhistas e artistas que ele tinha encontrado em seu trabalho de modelo, Georgi foi quem mais lhe impactou, e quem mais o prendeu em seu mundo de ilustrações e fantasia, com cenários belos, histórias épicas dignas de contos de fadas, e uma dose de patinação artística.

Christophe sorriu, pois soube naquele exato momento que nem mesmo uma crise criativa seria capaz de destruir o laço que criaram.

A maneira que os dois inspiravam um ao outro ia muito além da arte.

**Author's Note:**

> Eu tenho um verdadeiro ABISMO por histórias envolvendo artista e modelo. ABISMO. E eu tenho o headcanon que o Georgi ama desenhar, o Christophe é um HOMÃO DAQUELES e super desenhável, então...
> 
> Toda essa fic pode ser resumida como um monte de fluff e smut bem self-indulgent mesmo. Foi uma delicinha de se imaginar e escrever, e eu não me arrependo de nada.
> 
> Espero que tenha gostado!


End file.
